Privileged: All About Love, Actually
"All About Love, Actually" is the eleventh episode of the American drama series Privileged. It was directed by Michael Engler and written by Margaux Froley. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, December 1st, 2008 at 9:00 pm EST. In this episode, Megan decides to punish Rose after learning that she tried to cheat on her history final exam by grounding her, which is not an easy thing to carry out when Rose takes her punishment a little too seriously. Meanwhile, Laurel travels to Santa Barbara, California to rekindle with an old flame, named Miles Franklin, who follows her back to Florida. Charlie has doubts about living with Mandy at his place. Also, the family chef, Marco, gets a new partner in the kitchen: Charlie's cousin, Louis, whom clashes with the demanding and snobbish Sage. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This is the fourth and final episode of Privileged directed by Michael Engler. He previously directed "All About Insecurities". * This is the only episode of Privileged written by Margaux Froley. Froley also produced four episodes of the reality series Vegas Stripped. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 2003 film Love Actually, which is a British romantic comedy film written and directed by Richard Curtis. The screenplay delves into different aspects of love as shown through ten separate stories involving a wide variety of individuals, many of whom are shown to be interlinked as their tales progress. Quotes * Sage Baker: Wow. What's that smell? * Louis: Four hours of prep work, six hours marinading and five hours of slow cooked lamb, rabbit and sausagey goodness. * Sage Baker: Did you say rabbit? * Louis: Classic cassoulet. It's what you wanted, right? * Sage Baker: Yeah, but I didn't know that meant you'd be cooking Thumper for dinner. * Louis: What? * Sage Baker: Sorry honey. I don't do bunny. .... * Megan Smith: Lying and cheating is way worse than getting a D. * Rose Baker: I know. Sage said the same thing. * Megan Smith: See. You've reduced me to siding with Sage. .... * Sage Baker: I get really mean when my blood sugar's low. * Louis: What's your excuse for the rest of the time? * Sage Baker: I heard that. * Louis: I said it loud. .... * Sage Baker: You'll have to talk to me eventually. You might need my bone marrow some day. .... * Sage Baker: (talking about Luis) Fire him immediately. Marco: I know you're bored and fighting seasonal depression but you can't just fire willy nilly. * Sage Baker: Yeah, but he's making me feel bad about tiny nations and it's not my fault. .... * Sage Baker: Oh good, you're here. I've got some bags in the car that need fetching. Hello? Bags are waiting. * Marco Giordello: Sage, you know that there's a whole separate fetching staff. See also * Privileged * Privileged images * Privileged episodes * Privileged crew members * Privileged miscellaneous External Links * * * * * ---- Category:Privileged/Episodes Category:2008/Episodes